


Car Problems

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas apologizes, Cas is a dick to Dean at first, Cas' car needs work, Dean initially doesn't like Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Things bloom from there, Writer Castiel, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is lazy about maintaining his car.  As long as it runs, he ignores all of its problems, but the check oil light is coming on and the car is making weird noises, so he bites the bullet and heads to the auto shop by his house.  The mechanic that works on his car is downright gorgeous, but Cas is in a bad mood and insults the man when he tries to politely tell him about other problems he found.  Can Cas fix this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oil Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenwolf36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenwolf36/gifts).



> Ravenwolf36 gave me another prompt, so I ran with it. This is what I came up with. I hope you all like it!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450247370.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

“Oh, come on, really?!” Cas slammed his hand on the steering wheel in annoyance when the check oil light came on. Again. He’d been putting it off for months now and to his surprise the light had actually gone off again. Until now. The car hadn’t been running right lately so he decided to bite the bullet and just go get the oil changed. He didn’t like the lube places, they always did things half assed, so he decided a real mechanic shop was the better choice. Cranking his music up he decided to head to the place near his house. They had good ratings, according to his sister, and hot mechanics. So at least he’d have _something_ to look at while he had to wait.

When he pulled into the parking lot he saw the mechanics bustling about, working on cars in the open bays. He turned the car off and got out, walking into the lobby where he was greeted by a bubbly red head.

“Hi, welcome to Winchester’s Auto Repair. How can I help you?” She asked.

“I need an oil change.” He told her.

“Alright. Can I get your info? Car make and model, and the keys?”

Cas gave her everything she asked for but went out to the car to grab his phone and his earbuds before he handed over the keys. He settled into a seat that gave him a view of the garage and as he slid the buds into his ears and cranked the music up, he watched the men as they bustled about. He saw his own car getting pulled into the bay closest to the lobby and the best looking mechanic of all opening the hood and working on it. The man was tall with slightly bowed legs and broad shoulders, his hair was a dark blonde and Cas found himself wishing the man was closer so he could get a good look at his eyes. From where he sat at least he could see the strong jaw, full lips, and Romanesque nose. Damn he was gorgeous!

He watched as the guy changed filters and did a few other things under the hood, even stopping to shake his head at one point before he pulled out a creeper and laid down on it. The mechanic slid under the car, no doubt to drain the old oil out and at that point Cas lost interest. He couldn’t see the mechanic any longer so he turned his attention to his phone, and he worked his way through his emails. He didn’t hear the lobby door open or someone walking up to him, but a tap on the shoulder startled him. He pulled one bud from his ear and looked up to see the handsome mechanic standing in front of him. Green eyes were looking at him from a face so close to perfect it took his breath away. The freckles scattered across the man’s nose and cheeks just added to his good looks, and when he smiled, it made Cas’ heart begin to race.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” The man’s shirt said his name was Dean.

“You didn’t. I may have my music a bit too loud, I didn’t hear you approaching.” Cas said with a sheepish smile.

“Well, I got your oil change done, but man, your car…when’s the last time you had work done? It’s a miracle it’s still running.” Dean shook his head. He stepped back as Cas stood up. 

“Is it finished?” He asked.

“I wanted to talk to you about some other issues I noticed.” Dean jerked a thumb back in the direction of the car but Cas held up a hand to stop him.

“Calm down mechanic guy. I just came in for an oil change. If I wanted to hear about all the other shit going on with my car, I’d turn my music down.” His music was still blaring in one ear and he was sure even Dean could hear it. Dean blinked, his jaw dropping for a moment before clenching tight, his nostrils flaring. Cas didn’t know the man well but he could tell he had pissed him off.

“Fine. Drive your death trap. Charlie will ring you up for the oil change.” Dean said gruffly and turned to leave.

“I’m sorry.” Cas blurted. Dean paused, still partially turned away, clearly waiting for Cas to finish.

 

“I don’t maintain my car the way I should, I know that. But I don’t have the time, energy or desire to get anything else fixed right now. I apologize for being rude.” Cas hung his head in shame. Here was this highly attractive man and what did he do? Show him what a real dick he could be. Dean turned back to face him, crossing his arms. The angry look hadn’t completely disappeared though.

“How about I come back another time and you can look?” Cas asked.

“Fine. Make an appointment with Charlie and I’ll get Victor to handle it.” Dean started for the door and Cas found himself chasing after him.

“Why won’t you work on it?” He asked. Dean turned around and Cas barely had time to stop before he barreled straight into the man.

“What does it matter?” Dean asked.

Cas fidgeted with the cord for his earbuds. “I guess it doesn’t…”

Dean’s expression softened finally. “Look, just make the appointment, and if I have the time to do it myself, I will. If I don’t, I’ll have to relegate it to one of my guys. They’re all as good as me. Your car will be in good hands.” 

“Are you the manager?” Cas didn’t know why it mattered, he was just curious. Dean flashed him a smile that made his stomach feel like a flock of birds had just taken flight inside of it.

“I’m the owner. Dean Winchester’s the name. You are…?” 

“Castiel. Um, Cas for short. Novak, not that that part matters.” Cas winced. He was not normally quite this awkward. “I’ll just go make that appointment now…”

Cas trudged over to the counter where Charlie was busy talking to another customer and stood waiting. Suddenly Dean was at his side.

“Come here, I’ll set it up for you, she’s busy right now.”

He stepped behind the counter and Cas moved further down so that he was standing in front of him.

“What day works best for you?” Dean was flipping through a calendar on the desk, looking at the already scheduled appointments.

“Any day is fine. I work from home, so just tell me a date and time and I’ll be here.” Cas replied. Dean looked up at him for just a second before nodding and looking at the upcoming days.

“Well, we’re open seven days a week and I’m usually off on the weekends, but I can come in to work on it Sunday.” Dean said. Cas shook his head. He wasn’t going to expect this man to come in just to work on his stupid car. That was unfair to pull him away from his family like that and he said as much.

“No, I can’t expect you to take time away from your family just to come in and work on my car. I know I may seem like an asshole but I’m not _that_ much of one.” 

“I’ll just be sitting at home watching the game anyway. I can Tivo it. I don’t have a family, so coming in to work on a car for a few hours, it’s not like it’ll be the first time I’ve done it. It’s slower on Sundays though, so I should be able to get at least your brakes taken care of by late afternoon.” Dean told him. Cas was still unsure. He felt guilty asking this man to take time to work on his car when he should be at home relaxing. 

“Look you want me, right?” Dean asked.

Cas blurted “Yes, I do!”

They both seemed to realize at the same time how that had sounded. Dean burst out laughing while Cas groaned and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Ok, maybe I phrased that wrong, but you get what I meant.” Dean said as he marked out a block of time with a red pen for that Sunday.

“Yes, I understood. I’ll be here Sunday. What time do you want me?” Cas asked. He groaned again when he realized what he’d just said. “How the hell am I even a writer?” He muttered to himself. Dean snorted, thoroughly amused now by Cas and his awkwardness.

“Can you be here by nine? We open at noon on Sunday. If you’re here by nine I can get the majority of the work done before my guys start getting underfoot.”

“Yes, I’ll be here by nine.” Cas promised.

“Alright, go ahead and pay Charlie for the oil change and I’ll see you Sunday morning.” Dean winked before leaving to go back to the garage. Cas was pretty sure Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him.


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes the following Sunday bearing coffee and breakfast since he still feels guilty over snapping at Dean earlier in the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this in chapters just so I can add some pics. Enjoy!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450253300.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Sunday morning Cas stopped and picked up breakfast for himself and decided it would be a nice gesture if he picked up something for Dean too. He still felt guilty for being such a dick on Tuesday when he’d gone in to the shop. After parking he carried the food and coffees up to the lobby door and knocked. A few seconds later the door was being opened and Dean was ushering him inside.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I still feel guilty for getting mouthy. I had just gotten into an argument via email with my editor and I was angry. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I wasn’t sure if you had eaten, or if you drank coffee, so…” He held up the bag and the carrier with the two coffees. Dean broke out into the warmest smile Cas had seen yet.

“Thanks. No, I didn’t eat, I didn’t get up in time. What did you bring?” Dean asked as he accepted one of the cups of coffee.

“It’s black, but I brought cream and sugar. I didn’t know how you take it.” Cas said.

“It’s fine, I like it black.” Dean took a sip and nodded. “This is good.”

“I brought breakfast sandwiches. Bacon, egg, and cheese? On biscuits, but they’re way better than the ones from fast food places. There’s a nice little café not far from here and I get breakfast there sometimes. My brother’s ex-boyfriend owns it, but we stayed friends after the break up. Hard not to when the food and coffee is this good. Oh, and I brought cherry tarts. They’re hard to pass on, they’re my favorite.” Cas grinned as he added the last part and Dean eyed the bag with a renewed eagerness.

“Cherry tarts? Yes!” He motioned for Cas to follow him. “We can eat back here. Oh, and thank you, but you don’t have to apologize anymore. I’ve already concluded you’re not really an asshole.” He grinned and winked at Cas as he led him down a hall and into a small break room. They sat down at a table and Cas opened the bag, handing over a sandwich and a tart. Dean smiled wide as he opened the wrapper on the sandwich. He took a bite, moaning around the food.

“I take it you like it?” Cas asked, smiling.

“This is really good. What’s the name of this café? I might never do a McDonald’s breakfast again.” Dean said as he took another bite, moaning for a second time.

“Java the Coffee Hut. I know, cheesy, but it’s good. And I’m a bit of a Star Wars buff, so I like going in there. Everything has witty names, like the cinnamon rolls? They’re called Leia buns.” He snorted and grinned. Dean laughed.

“Leia buns? Seriously? That’s awesome. I love Star Wars. The place sounds cool.”

They finished their sandwiches quickly and then Dean was excitedly digging into the tart.

“Jesus this is good!” He exclaimed.

“Told you. Now you know the real reason why I stop in there. Jeff and my brother aren’t on speaking terms anymore but I never had anything against the guy. He’s married now and I’m friends with him and his husband. I always liked the café, so I still go in there regularly.” Cas bit into his own tart, sighing at the sweet taste of the cherries. 

“You don’t have to give up talking to someone you’re friends with just because someone else isn’t talking to them anymore. I still talk to my stepmom, even though she divorced my dad six years ago. My dad’s mad about it, but I get along with her, and she’s the mother of my little brother Adam. My brother Sam and me, we used to go over to her house at least once a month for dinner and to just hang out, until Sam moved away. I still go regularly though. She’s a great lady and I love her like a mom. I shouldn’t have to cut her out of my life because she had a bad breakup with my dad. It was his fault, not hers, and we don’t hold her at fault. I’m sorry, I’m rambling.” Dean popped the last bit of the tart in his mouth and licked the tips of his fingers.

“That was amazing. Thank you again. I work better on a full stomach. I’m going to go pull your car into Bay one. Can I get the keys?” He held out a hand and Cas handed them over. “Do you have a ride to wherever you’re going? Or someone that’s picking you up?”

“I have nowhere to be, and no, no one to pick me up. If it’s ok I’ll just sit in the waiting room and write.” Cas picked up the trash on the table and tossed it in the garbage can in the corner.

“You’re just going to sit there til I’m done?” Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

“I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Alright then. I’ll go pull your car in.” Dean walked out of the break room and Cas followed him.

“I just need to get my laptop out of the car.” Cas said as he followed Dean out to the car. He leaned in to grab his bag, not noticing how Dean was checking him out.

“I’ll be inside.” He offered a small smile and headed back into the lobby to work on his current book while Dean pulled the car into the garage. Taking the same seat as Tuesday he opened the bag and pulled out his laptop. He could see Dean as he worked on the car and whenever he needed a moment to think he’d look up and watch Dean for a few moments. On more than one occasion he caught Dean looking back at him too. It made him a bit self-conscious and he would turn his attention back to his computer. He popped in his earbuds and hummed along as he wrote, silently congratulating himself when he completed another chapter. That would effectively put an end to the fight he had been having with his editor. With a happy sigh he looked up to see Dean watching him again. This time he didn’t look away. Cas gave a tentative smile and Dean nodded, smiling back. 

It was shortly after eleven when Dean came walking back into the lobby. Cas pulled his earbuds out and set the laptop on the seat next to him.

“Are you finished?” He asked.

“I’d like to show you a couple of things.” Dean replied.

“Oh, I don’t like the sound of that.” Cas said with a nervous laugh. Dean smiled.

“Well, you did avoid car maintenance for a while. There are some things I didn’t touch that still need to be done, but they can be pricey, so I want to talk to you about them first.” He said as they walked into the garage.

“Such as?” Cas asked as they stopped at his car.

“Well, I’ve been making a list here of everything I found that was going to need repairs.” Dean picked up a notepad that was sitting on the corner of his open hood and flipped a page. As he mentioned each thing that needed to still be fixed, he pointed it out, finishing off at new tires, though he had rotated the existing ones already. He had completed a tune up, an engine flush, changed the transmission fluid, and he had cleaned everything under the hood. Cas was impressed with what Dean had already done.

“So it’ll run, but we can block out a few Sundays to get the rest done, if that works for you. So you’re safe on the road.” Dean explained. Cas smiled.

“You want to do it all yourself?”

Dean’s eyes dropped to the tops of his boots but Cas could see a faint blush rise up on his cheeks.

“I don’t mind. It gives me something to do. Unless it’s taking up your time.” 

“I’m a writer, Dean. I can write anywhere. In fact, I got another chapter done while I waited for my car, so all in all, it’s already been a pretty good day. I thank you for what you’ve already done. If this arrangement works for you, I can continue coming in on Sunday mornings until it’s all finished. I have a book tour starting next month, and I need to drive to Houston. I need my car to not break down between here and there.” Cas said. Dean peered up at him, a soft smile on his lips that only worked to make the man look even more attractive than he already was.

“We can get it done before then. I can do the brakes this coming Sunday, and I might even be able to squeeze in replacing the struts at that time, but ideally I’d like to change the shocks and struts at the same time, so I’m thinking the Sunday after we can get those knocked out.” Dean was marking the order in which he wanted to complete things in the notepad.

“That sounds good. Same time? Nine am?” Cas asked. Dean nodded.

“Yep, nine am.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll bring breakfast.”

Dean grinned. “Maybe some of those Princess Leia buns would be nice.”

Cas laughed and nodded. “Will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, thank you for reading!


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes routine for Cas to arrive every Sunday morning with breakfast, and the conversation flows easily between the two. Cas is falling for Dean, he can't help it, but does Dean feel the same way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! All the chapters are going up right now, I'm just adding the pics to each chapter.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450255145.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Every Sunday for the next six weeks Cas brought his car in. Dean would be waiting, a smile immediately forming the moment he would spot Cas, and it gave him a warm feeling every time Cas saw it. He would bring coffee and breakfast, something new each time, and after they ate together Dean would get started on whatever it was he was fixing that day. Cas went from sitting idly in the waiting room to sitting on a stool a few feet away from where Dean was working, and they would talk about anything that came to mind. Dean was curious about what Cas wrote, so he told him. To his surprise Dean went out and bought one of his books, and before the following Sunday, he had read it and was eager to talk about it. They discussed family, and Cas learned that Dean owned a house a few blocks away but he lived alone. His brother Sam had lived with him for a while but Sam had moved to Illinois when his girlfriend got a better job out there, and now Sam worked at a law firm out there. He was happy for his brother who had recently gotten engaged. Their youngest brother Adam was a freshman in high school and super smart. He was proud of the kid. 

Dean learned that Cas was one of eight children and was the youngest boy. He had one sister younger than him. Cas was close with the brother that was two years older than him, Gabe, and his younger sister Anna. The rest he wasn’t on good terms with. Not wanting to pry but being exceptionally curious considering he had a good relationship with both of his own brothers, Dean had asked what happened. Cas openly admitted that he’d grown up in a deeply religious family and they frowned upon anything they deemed sinful. When Cas came out as bisexual at the age of twenty two, his father had essentially cut him out of the family. His older siblings had been too scared to disobey their father, so they had cut ties with Cas as well. All except Gabe and Anna who never gave up on him. Later he realized he wasn’t bisexual but actually gay, they still stuck by him. Dean learned that Cas published his first book at twenty five, and since then he had published a total of six novels. It turned out he didn’t live far from Dean at all, only three blocks away in a Colonial style house where his biggest hobby was gardening. Dean admitted he too liked to garden and they spent an entire Sunday afternoon shooting the breeze about what vegetables they grew and Cas went on a tangent about the bane of genetically modified foods and was delighted to learn that Dean avoided them too.

On the last Sunday before he was set to leave on his six week tour, they were both rather subdued. Cas was the first one to bring it up.

“You’re awfully quiet today.”

Dean looked up from where he was standing, leaning over the engine and smirked.

“Same could be said of you.”

“I know. I find that I enjoy these Sunday mornings, and talking with you while you work. It’s silly, but really, all I do is sit at home and write. Since I started coming here though, I completed the book I was working on. Submitted it last Monday to my editor and she is now officially off my back. Well, at least until the next book is due.” Cas said with a chuckle.

“I like this too. All I do is work, garden, and watch television. And occasionally play video games. Coming in to work on your car and getting to talk to you, it’s the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Dean admitted. He sighed and reached for a wrench. “I’m actually going to miss this. I don’t know what I’m going to do with myself next Sunday.”

Cas looked down at the hands he had folded in his lap. He had been toying with the idea of asking Dean out, but he had never gotten a solid answer on Dean’s orientation, and he wanted to think that they had at least become friends this last month and a half. He didn’t want to ruin that if it turned out that Dean was straight. Noticing how quiet he’d gotten Dean stood up and came around the side of the car, leaning back against it and crossing his arms.

“What’s on your mind?”

“Oh, nothing.” Cas shook his head, trying to will away the thoughts he’d just been having.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Dean teased. Cas tried not to smile but failed. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’m going to miss this.” He finally said. Dean gave that warm smile that always made his heart beat a little faster to see.

“Yeah. So, I was, uh, thinking.” 

“About what?” Cas asked.

Dean checked his watch. It was three minutes after ten. The guys wouldn’t start showing up til right before noon. He stood up and took a few steps closer to where Cas was sitting. The way the man was looking up at him with wide, blue eyes that seemed to teem with both excitement and nervousness gave him the courage he hadn’t realized he’d been lacking. 

“It’s your last night in town, right? You leave tomorrow?”

“It’s not like I’m not coming back.” Cas said with a chuckle.

“True, but it won’t be for six weeks.” Dean pointed out. 

“That’s true. So what’s on your mind?”

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a moment before he took another tentative step forward. Those blue eyes grew impossibly wider as Cas stared up at him.

“I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. To dinner.” 

“Dinner?” Cas felt his heart jump so hard he thought it might beat its way out of his chest altogether. “I’d love to.” 

Dean had been holding his breath as he waited for an answer and he let it out in a louder than expected exhalation. “Oh thank God, I thought you’d say no.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“Why would you think that?” Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

“I dunno. You’re like, gorgeous, and brilliant. Way out of my league, but I’ve liked you pretty much since that first Sunday you showed up with coffee and food. The fact that you were humble and apologetic, it meant a lot to me. And shit, like, who the hell has eyes as blue as yours? Damn I feel like I could just get lost in them.” He let out a nervous laugh as he scratched at the back of his neck. “Sorry, that just sort of came out.”

Cas smiled and stood up slowly. He moved closer until he was standing right in front of Dean. “I had no idea you were interested. I’m very glad that you are. I like you very much, Dean.” 

 

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450255742.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

Without thinking Dean grabbed him and kissed him. He was about to pull back, ashamed of himself for just coming at Cas the way he had, but Cas was grabbing him and kissing him right back, chasing his lips and pulling him right back in. They were both left panting when their lips finally parted.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a kiss like that!” Dean gasped.

“Me either.” Cas agreed. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas’.

“I know you’ll be off touring and you’ll be really busy, but do you think I could maybe call you or text you while you’re gone? I think it’s going to hurt too much not getting to see you or talk to you for six whole weeks.” 

Cas couldn’t hide his smile, and he found that he didn’t want to. “You better. And not just on Sundays.”

Dean laughed and kissed him softly again. “I will, every day if you want.”

“I would like that very much, Dean. Now, where are we going to dinner tonight?” Cas asked.

“How does dinner at my place sound? I make a mean steak.” Dean replied.

“Mmm, I love steak.” 

“Good. My house, six o’clock. I will text you my address.” Dean wanted to kiss him again, so he did. He had the sneaky suspicion that kissing Cas was soon going to become a necessity, just like breathing.

“I’ll bring wine?” Cas asked.

“Mmm, I don’t really drink it.” Dean kissed the corner of Cas’ mouth before placing a tender kiss against his jaw. Cas sighed contentedly.

“I’ll bring beer. That better?”

“Yes, I like beer.” Dean said.

“I’ll bake you a pie too.” Cas told him.

“Shit, Cas, you’re going all out trying to win me over, but honey, you’ve already won.” Dean pulled Cas against him and kissed him. Yeah, he could definitely get used to this…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I hope you're enjoying this!


	4. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you all are enjoying this...
> 
> This is the last chapter.

[  
](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1450256591.jpg)[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

**Six Years Later**

 

“Castiel! Castiel! I have a question!” A woman near the back of the group was waving her hand and almost jumping up and down in her seat. Cas nodded and motioned to her.

“Yes?”

“How did you meet your husband? He was the subject of your latest book, wasn’t he? You mentioned that he is a mechanic. How though did you actually meet?” She asked. Cas smiled and looked down at the silver bands that rested snug against one another on his left ring finger.

“Truthfully?” He asked. Everyone in the crowd nodded.

“Well, I was a complete asshole to him.”

There was murmuring and a few chuckles. It made him smile even wider.

“How so?” The woman asked.

“I was doing a piss poor job of maintaining my car. The oil light came on for the second time and I knew I needed to get an oil change, so I stopped in at the auto shop by my house. Dean, as it turned out, owned the place. He was kind enough to do the change and he noticed a bunch of other things that I had let slide for far too long. When he tried to talk to me about it, I cut him off and insulted him, but it wasn’t his fault. He was doing his job. I had just gotten into an argument with the editor I had at that time because I was late turning in the latest chapter of the book I was writing at that time, and I sort of took it out on him. I did apologize and we worked out an agreement for him to work on my car every Sunday until it was back in safe to drive condition. Things sort of just grew between us. We dated, we fell in love, and well, the rest is history. We’ve been married two years now, and we became first time parents six months ago. But as you all know, I mentioned we were adopting in the forward of this book.” Cas patted the book that he was promoting on this tour.

“But we hadn’t finalized anything yet by the time of publication. We have our son now, and he is an absolutely amazing child that is giving us a run for our money.”

Everyone chuckled again at that.

“So he forgave you then?” Someone asked.

“I did a lot of apologizing, and fed him many, many cherry tarts and cinnamon rolls, but yes, he forgave me.” Cas replied.

“How come you never bring him on your tours?” Someone asked.

“That would be where you are wrong. Starting on the third tour after we began dating, he has accompanied me on every single one. He’s here now, he just isn’t a fan of being in the spotlight.” Cas replied.

“Can we meet him? We want to see the man that finally won your heart.” Someone near the back said. Cas smiled and looked back over his shoulder. Six people were standing there. The same six people that always accompanied him, and that no one ever questioned. Dean was one of them.

“What do you say, honey? Want to officially meet the fans?” 

Dean grinned and shook his head as he stepped forward. People started cheering.

“Hello, everyone.” Dean greeted them. Hands began flying in the air again as people came up with new questions to ask. He slid into the seat next to his husband and took his hand. Cas leaned over to kiss his cheek, making Dean blush. There was a collective “aww” from all of the women in the room, including his new publicist, Meg who was standing in the group Dean usually stood in. Cas pointed at a man near the front.

“We thought that was security staff. It never dawned on me that one of the people in your group was your husband. How do you feel about touring with him, Dean? You must see women flirt with him all the time. Does it bother you?” The man asked.

“Heck no. And who can blame them? I mean, have you seen my husband? I won the lottery when I won his heart.” Dean replied.

“Oh, smooth one.” Cas said in a whispered laugh. Dean winked at him.

“It’s the truth.”

“You’re so getting laid later.” Cas whispered softly as he leaned towards his husband.

“Wow, looks like I’m winning again.” Dean said, grinning. Cas smiled right back. It was a damn good thing his oil needed to be changed that day. A _damn_ good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos, let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
